


Take Your Time (Beelzebub x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: MC's and Beel's first time
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 14





	Take Your Time (Beelzebub x F!Reader)

You were so soft in his hand; delicate and fragile, no matter how you looked at it. He was the big guy, kind of rough at times, although he didn’t necessarily mean to be, and he couldn’t bear the thought of hurting you, even if you were into it. You were tiny compared to him, both physically and mentally. You were just too… soft, and he was scared. That’s why he was reluctant to let your relationship evolve to the next level; he knew he was big and he knew how tiny you already felt against him, even when he just hugged you. What if he got carried away and crushed you? What if he went too fast too soon and you broke apart beneath him? It’s a risk to him and he’d like to keep you around for a while, not just use you. 

But you wanted it. You had been craving it from him and even tried to initiate it a few times, but he could be so stubborn! “Beel, you won’t break me.” He would shake his head; no. Truthfully, of course you didn’t know if he would or not, but you would never know if you didn’t even try! “Beel!!” Your whining was cute, he will admit, but he just can’t do it. You’d scoff each time and be mad at him for a couple hours, but you knew he just meant well. You knew he was just concerned for your well being, and you appreciated it, but you couldn’t just… not to it ever. Your sex drive was too high for that, and you had one last trick up your sleeve to try and change his mind. Food was your first thought but he might actually eat you if you plastered food all over yourself, so you opted for just looking delicious in red lingerie and lipstick, your hair fluffed up into cute little waves. He didn’t even have a chance when you walked up to him, smirking and all. 

His jaw dropped and his mind was clouded with things he would never say out loud. Why? God, you looked so good. That shade of red just complimented your skin tone so well, and what made it even worse was the fact that it was his color. “(Y/N)...” It was both a warning and a beg for you to come just a little bit closer, which you happily did. As a matter of fact, you went right ahead and straddled him, giving him a sweet smile while you wrapped your arms around his neck. Carefully, his hands rested on your hips as he looked up at you, a small pout on his lips, “I know what you want an--!” You shushed him by putting a finger to his lips, shaking his head, “No.” You wouldn’t have it. You won’t let him talk you out of it anymore; those were his fears, not yours, and you were about to show him how irrational they were. 

Your hands moved his ups to your breasts, rubbing them over them tenderly and he gave them an experimental squeeze. It’s not that he has never touched any more, it’s just that it’s you… He sighed, moving his hands to the back of your neck to pull you down toward him for a kiss. You grinned against his lips, nibbling on his bottom lip with your teeth while you grinded experimentally against him, earning a soft groan. You might still be new to this but… instincts were kicking in and you decided to follow them. His hands moved back down your sides, caressing over the tender flesh while your own hands slid beneath his shirt, feeling his well defined abs. Beel let out a soft sigh, leaning back so you could take his shirt off. His physique was immaculate, and you couldn’t help but admire him, “Beel..” He hummed, pulling you back toward him for a kiss while you continued to roll your hips. You could feel him get hard beneath you from the actions and you silently praised yourself for figuring it out so quickly. 

He bucked his hips back up into yours, making you moan soft as his pants rubbed over the thin fabric of the panties. “Here…” His finger trailed down your stomach and between your legs where he used a digit to rub over your panties. Soaked doesn’t even begin to describe how wet you already were and who could blame you? You had been trying to do this with him for so long and excitement rushed through you the minute he pulled you down for that kiss, “I’ll be gentle…” He promised, his hot breath tingling on your lips and he moved the panties aside with his finger, feeling between your wet folds, which made you moean out softly. Of course, you had touched yourself before, but feeling him do it was a new experience. It was better than your own fingers. “Hm…” You hummed, rolling your hips against his finger, pushing him closer to your entrance until the tip of it entered you. “Please…” You pouted at him, making him groan and push in, pumping his finger in and out of you.

“How can I resist?” You chuckle-moaned, holding onto his bare shoulders, “you can’t. That’s the point.” A growl escaped him as he added a second finger out of pure spite, which you clenched around, “Always onto me. You couldn’t accept a simple no.” You bit your lip in response, letting your hands slide down and onto the erection in his pants, which you started to undo, “Nope. I want you, and I know you want me to-- oh!” You moaned out when he curled his fingers inside you. You finally opened his pants, pulling them down far enough to pull his hard cock out and gasping in surprise. Beel actually blushed, suddenly faced with the fact again that he might not even fit. “Wow….” you didn’t really have any other reaction besides clench around his fingers in anticipation as he scissored you, stretching you further. “I don’t--” “No, you’ll fit.” Truthfully, you didn’t know if he would, but you weren’t going to give it up that easily. 

Slowly, you started to stroke him, going in the rhythm of his fingers. Your hand barely wrapped around his thick base, but that only turned you on even more. “Beel.. please..” you tried again, rolling your hips against his fingers. He still looked at you with hurt, puppy dog eyes as he pulled his hand back from between your legs, careful not to tear through the lingerie, “okay…” It was barely above a whisper as his hands rested on your hips while he leaned back against the mattress, “stay on top. You’re in control. If anything happens… if you’re uncomfortable or I’m too much, tell me and we’ll stop.” You smiled softly at his worries, cupping his cheek with your other hand as you slowly moved up, “I will.” You leaned down to kiss him one more time and you could feel him try to keep you there against his lips, in a last attempt to satisfy you with just what you had already been doing. 

You leaned back, looking down on him as you took a deep breath, trying to relax yourself. Slowly, you lifted your hips and brought his cock to your entrance, easing the tip in with a loud gasp. He helped you, slowly guiding your hips down as you sank onto his length, inch by inch. Your teeth were clenched as pain shot through your body, heavy breaths leaving your lips. “B-Beel..” He groaned as your tightness engulfed him and his nails dug into your hips as he tried to keep you steady, “a-almost…” He encouraged, feeling you slowly bottom out on him. His eyes opened to look at you; he didn’t even know he had closed them. Yours were tightly shut as you tried to adjust to him, letting out a long breath you didn’t realize you were holding. 

“Are you okay?” You nodded softly, feeling him deep inside you; all of him. He completely filled you and although it was uncomfortable right now, you patted yourself on the shoulder for getting there. Beel’s hand slid up to your cheeks, pulling you down for a kiss to distract you from him. “You’re so big…” You breathed out against his lips, experimentally rolling your hips and groaning in response. “Told you…” He thrusted up slowly, hearing you whine out in response, “no?” You shook your head, “no.. keep moving…” and leaned back again, using his chest to steady yourself as you slowly slid up on him, feeling the sting, and pushing back down. You moaned loudly, your eyes furrowing in pleasure. 

He could feel you relax and his hands moved back to your hips to guide you, watching your body move against the red lingerie, and against him. You felt so good; so tight, and he, too, felt so good to you. Your mouth dropped open in a series of moans as he filled you over and over again, thrusting up into you just as you slid back down, “f-feels good….” you breathed out, grinning with closed eyes before it was replaced by another moan. His hips snapped up in response, earning a groan from himself when your walls clenched again, “you feel… so good..too.” He wanted more and he silently cursed himself for it; not wanting to overwhelm you. No. You would control this time. 

“B-Beel…” You whined out, moving your hand down to rub over your clit as he continued to thrust up. He knew he couldn’t last long by how good you were making him feel; not this time, “I..c-can’t…ugh..” His head fell back against the sheets watching your back arch above him in pleasure as you moaned out his name, “i-is okay.. Beel.. cum…” He tried holding back, he really did, but you were practically sucking him in. Your hips rolled on his length as he thrusted up hard, making you gasp out in shock. 

With one more thrust, he pulled you down against him, kissing your lips hard as he released himself inside you. You eagerly kissed him back, whimpering against his lips as you pushed yourself over the edge. Your walls were pulsating around him, sucking him in while his hot seed painted your insides white. “(Y/N)...” he breathed out, thrusting up slowly with small movements to get the last of his spurts. You groaned, curling your hands on his chest as you spelt him spasms inside of you. “G-good…” you breathed out, slowly calming down and feeling him still completely. 

He cradled your face in his hand, looking at you, “are you okay?” Soft thumbs stroked your cheeks, concerned eyes looking at yours. You laughed softly, moaning again when you felt him move inside you from it, “y-yeah… just don’t move for a second…” He shook his head, squishing you against his chest, “I’m sorry if I hurt you…” You nodded, “It was uncomfortable at first… but I ended up enjoying it.” He sighed, feeling bad that he made you uncomfortable at all. “Hey.. don’t feel bad… I enjoyed it, did you not?” “No, I enjoyed it..” You smiled, kissing his chest while his fingers ran through your hair, “then stop worrying.” “But---” “no buts or I’ll make you go again.”

He looked down at youm tilting your head up, “really? I don’t think that’s a good idea. “ you laughed at him, shaking your head, “no, I’m messing with you. Not now. That was enough for my first time, I think… I don’t want to move yet. “ He smiled softly, kissing your head, “I’ll wait until you’re ready…” 


End file.
